


Papisil Ako!

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HR Staff!Kyungsoo, M/M, Seaman!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: May regalo si Jongin sa kabiyak na kay cute at squishy!





	Papisil Ako!

**Author's Note:**

> para kay baks j kase siya nagstart nitong au na 'to hahaha sana magustuhan mo kahit tbh napangitan ako dito
> 
> i tried

Umabsent lang ng isang araw si Kyungsoo at pagbalik niya sa opisina ay tambak na ang papel sa kanyang desk.

Agad siyang napaupo at imbis na mag-ayos muna ng sarili matapos bumiyahe ng dalawang oras makapasok lang (dahil tanginang trapik yan wala nang naidulot na maganda), mas inuna pa niya ang mga tambak na papel na naipon ng isang araw.

HR staff si Kyungsoo sa SM at siya ang nag-aasikaso ng mga papel ng mga aplikante nila. Siya rin ang nag-iinterview sa mga ito kaya hala, mukhang mahaba na naman ang araw niya.

Sa gitna ng pagtatrabaho, nag-break muna siya saglit at tiningnan ang kanyang cellphone.

As usual, binaha na siya ng mensahe ng kanyang long distance boyfriend na OFW. Nagtatrabaho lang naman ang jowa niya bilang seaman. Miss na miss na niya pero kahit magkalayo ay napapanatili pa rin nilang matatag ang kanilang relasyon, kaya marami ring inggit sa kanila. Kasi nga yung iba, magkasama nga lagi, naghihiwalay naman agad, pero sila, di sila nagpatalo sa distansya na naglalayo sa kanila.

5 years na silang mag-on ni Jongin, ang boyfriend niyang matipuno, mukhang isnabero, masungit, dahil ubod ng gwapo, pero dyan nagkakamali ang madla. Dahil ang boyfriend niyang mukhang gago, ay may ginintuang pusong mamon.

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

by!

may padala ako sayo abangan mo ah :*

kaso baka nxt week pa dumating

depende

di ko sure

pero pinadala ko dyan sa office address mo hehe

Pangalan naman ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ay, **_Baby Liit Ko ❤_**

_ano pinadala mo, by?_

_ **Baby Damulag Ko ❤** _

pampawala ng stress

basta cute pero mas cute ka :*

_by!! ngayon pa lang naiistress na ako ulit!!_

_dami papel oh_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

ang dami naman niyan :( resume yan?

_di lang resume by. kung anu-ano pa :(_

_umabsent lang ako ng 1 araw dami ko na agad ulit gagawin :(_

_sana dumating na yang padala mo :(_

_o kaya sana umuwi ka na miss na miss na kita_

_ **Baby Damulag Ko ❤** _

baby ko pagdating ng padala ko mababawasan yang stress mo

miss na miss na din kita baby liit ko

_brb muna by balik work ulit_

_love u baby damulag ko_

_ **Baby Damulag Ko ❤** _

love you too baby liit ko :*

chat ulit tayo mamaya labyu

Pagkababa ng cellphone, balik pagiging busy na ulit si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sa mga sumunod na araw, maraming nangyari sa opisina. May mga napagalitang sales lady si Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito nagta-tuck in ng uniporme, nag-bagger pa siya dahil kinulang ng tao sa Supermarket at nag-recruit na naman siya sa bandang Payatas at Marikina kung saan dinumog sila.

Masyadong maraming ganap sa linggong iyon kaya mabilis din siyang na-drain.

Sa sumunod na linggo, panibagong yugto na naman ng stress at paparating na stress sa opisina.

May job interviews din siya sa mga aplikante at nasubok na naman siya pagiging metikuloso at pagiging strikto niya sa mga nag-aapply.

May iba, ang dudumi ng kuko. May mabaho pa ang hininga. May sabog pa ang buhok na tila di nagsuklay. May aplikante pa na di maayos umupo at marami pang kadahilanan kung bakit maraming rejected sa mga aplikante nila.

Di na nga niya tinatapos ang interview sa mga ito, dahil unang tingin pa lang alam na niya na di ito mga kwalipikado sa trabahong inooffer nila.

Magsi-saleslady, salesman ka di ka marunong mag-ayos, interview pa lang? Aba, bagsak talaga aabutin mo sa rating ni Kyungsoo sayo.

Matapos ang mga dapat gawin at papatak na ang lunch break, napaupo na siya sa harap ng kanyang desk at napamasahe ng sentido.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa para tingnan ang mga mensahe ni Jongin sa kanya.

_ **Baby Damulag Ko ❤** _

dumating na ba package ko baby?

_wala pa po :(_

_ **Baby Damulag Ko ❤** _

base sa tracking ko dadating na siya dapat ngayon

abangan mo na lang ah, by?

_yes, by_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

uy

ok k lang?

_napagod lang ako sa interviews, by. naistress ako sa kanila :(_

At kwinento na niya ang mga karanasan kanina sa mga nakasalamuhang mga aplikante.

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

wag na maistress

mamaya pag dumating pinadala ko di ka masstress

_sana dumating na ngayon_

_gusto ko na matulog_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

by, maya na ulit, work muna ako

mahal kita

chat mo ko kapag andyan na gift ko sayo :****

_ok mahal kita wag ka papastress_

* * *

Matapos mag-lunch, habang nagtutoothbrush si Kyungsoo sa banyo ay tinawag siya ng kaopisina.

"Kyungsoo? May package ka dinala ko na sa desk mo!"

Pagkadura, siya ay sumagot. "Thank you, Dae!"

Pagkabalik sa kanyang working station, isang maliit na package ang tumambad sa kanya.

Wala siyang clue kung ano ang pinadala sa kanya kaya excited niyang binuksan ang package ng LBC.

Pagkabukas, dalawang box ang tumambad sa kanya.

_Dingding Squishy Toy_

Yun ang nakaprint sa box.

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo nang buksan ang mga box.

At ang laman?

Ay mga cute squishy toys na mistulang stressball dahil napakalambot nito sa kamay at nakakagaan ng pakiramdam.

Stressball nga.

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa natanggap na regalo mula sa jowa.

Minessage niya agad ito.

_By!! thank you sa gift mo natanggap ko na sila!! ang cute cute nila!!_

Di man nakareply agad ang jowa, dahil panigurado busy na ito muli, balik trabaho muna ulit si Kyungsoo.

Tinabi niya ang mga squishy na mga laruan na ito sa tabi ng kanyang monitor.

At nang maisipan niyang hawakan ito, hinimas-himas niya ang isa at talagang nakakagaan ito sa pakiramdam.

Tama nga si Jongin, pampatanggal stress ang padala niya.

Di nagtagal, bigla siyang nakaisip ng ipapangalan sa mga laruan.

Napahagikgik siya nang tahimik sa upuan at buti na lang mag-isa siya sa opisina dahil busy sa meeting ang iba.

Chinat niya muli ang kasintahan.

_by, may naisip akong pangalan sa mga padala mo :)_

_Meet Jingo and Jonini!!_

_ _

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa naisip kaya napakasaya na niya habang nagtatrabaho kahit tambak siya ng gawain.

* * *

Pagsapit ng break, habang kumakain ng cup noodles si Kyungsoo, chineck niya ang cellphone at sakto ay nagreply na ang jowa niya.

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

buti nagustuhan mo!! kala ko kase baka magalit ka sa akin

_bakit naman ako magagalit ang cute cute nila by!! tapos pinipisil-pisil ko na yung isa nakakarelax!! thank you gift mo by!!_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

Hehehe mahalaga nagustuhan mo sila

_gustong-gusto ko sila!! thank you baby ko!!_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

welcome by, wag masyado papastress ako lang isipin mo habang hawak mo sina jingo at jonini. mahal kita.

_mahal na mahal kita by ko!_

* * *

Ilang araw ang lumipas at tuwing gusto sumabog ni Kyungsoo, iniisip na lang niya si Jongin habang pinipisil ang laruan niya sa kanyang cubicle. Minsan si Jonini, minsan si Jingo Depende ung anong makuha kahit na di naman niya talaga matuoy sino si Jonini at Jingo sa dalawa dahil wala naman siyang palatandaan.

Dahil nasa sulok siya nakapwesto, di gaanong napapansin ng mga kasamahan niya ang mga laruan.

Kaya patuloy lang siya sa pagpisil-pisil nito tuwing gugustuhin niya.

"Kyungsoo, ito pala yung mga bagong files na kailangan ayusin."

Dinala ni Jongdae sa desk niya ang ilang folders na naglalaman ng ilang dokumento.

"Ang dami nito, Dae."

"Sa katapusan pa naman deadline niyan. Tsaka yung kalahati kinuha ko na, ako na bahala dun."

"Salamat." Ngiti niya sabay kuha sa isang folder para tingnan ang nilalaman ng mga ito.

"Uy, ano yan?" Tanong bigla ni Jongdae bago damputin ang laruan ni Kyungsoo na di niya hawak.

Napatingala si Kyungsoo at normal na sinabi, "Pangtanggal stress. Stressball? Parang ganun. Regalo yan ni Jongin. Yan yung padala niya sa akin."

"Ohh, stressball." Tango ni Jongdae habang kinikilatis ang hawak na laruan at tsaka pinisil-pisil. "Ang lambot ah. San niya 'to binili?" Bahagyang tawa nito bago picture-an pa.

Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo sa kaopisina na tuwang-tuwa rin ito sa kanyang laruan.

"Di ko alam eh, tanong ko sa kanya mamaya." Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo para ilipat ang pahina ng dokumento.

"Gandang pangregalo 'to. Panloko." Wika nito sa kanya. "Di ko aakalain na mahilig ka sa ganito, Soo."

"Ha? Cute cute kaya niyan, bakit di ko yan magugustuhan? Pinangalanan ko pa nga sila. Yang hawak mo si Jonini, itong hawak ko si Jingo." Pinakita din niya ang hawak niyang laruan. Pakilala pa niya kahit di niya sigurado who is who. Ah basta may pangalan sila.

Tumawa na ulit si Jongdae at nakiisyuso na rin ang isa pa nilang kaopisina.

Di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang nakakatawa.

"Ano yan?" Lapit ni Baekhyun sa kanila. Ayan na ang dakilang chismoso at madaldal nilang kasamahan.

"Baek, ang cute di ba?" Pakita ni Jongdae ang laruan at pinisil-pisil pa. "Meet Jonini."

Napautot ng tawa bigla si Baekhyun at napapalakpak. "Tangina, mukhang tite! HAHAHA! Ano pangalan nito kamo? Jonini? Jongin ba? Yung jowabels mo? HAHAHA! San to galing, Soo? Mahilig ka pala sa ganito! Ikaw ah! Naughty ka pala ah!"

"Galing sa jowa niya. Padala."

"Pota, anlala, ang harot niyo, Soo! Sana all!" Halakhak lang ni Baekhyun sabay bulong ng, "Gusto na ata magpapisil ng jowa mo sa ano niya no? Takte."

Hindi natutuwa si Kyungsoo. Nanahimik siya habang tinitingnan si Baekhyun na walang tigil sa kakatawa at kakapisil sa laruan niya. At tsaka napatingin siya sa hawak.

Pucha, ngayon lang niya narealize, mukha ngang ari ng lalaki ang laruan niya.

"Sabagay LDR eh, kaya papadala muna siya ng substitute etits niya ano? HAHAHA!" Di talaga papapigil si Baekhyun.

Gusto na istape-lirin ni Kyungsoo bibig ni Baekhyun. Gustong-gusto na niya.

* * *

Pagkauwi sa bahay at bago matulog, tinawagan siya ni Jongin.

Nakahubad ang boyfriend niya sa kabilang linya at may nakalagay na clay mask ang mukha.

"Hello, by. Tutulog ka na?"

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo kaya napanguso si Jongin.

"Ba't malungkot?"

"Pagod lang sa byahe, by. Ang trapik trapik parang gusto ko na lang din mag-abroad. Mag-gatas na lang ako ng baka sa New Zealand."

"Sabado naman bukas, ipahinga mo na lang."

"Hm"

"May padala ulit ako sayo. Sa Monday dating." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. Naka-clay mask man ito, bakas pa rin ang kagwapuhan nito.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa nangyari kanina sa opisina.

"Ano na naman yan?"

"Mas mawawala stress mo sa Monday, sinisigurado ko sayo."

"Ano nga yan? Mamaya asarin na naman ako ng mga kaopisina ko dyan."

"Inasar ka nila dun sa bigay ko?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Oo. Tinawanan pa nila kase mukha daw ano...alam mo na." Ubo pa niya bago tumingin sa ibang direksyon.

Si Jongin naman ang ngumuso. "Ayaw mo na ba sa bigay ko?"

"Uy, hindi. Hindi sa ganun, by." Kamot ni Kyungsoo sa ulo, nguso ulit habang kunot ang noo. "Kakainis lang kasi ang ingay-ingay nila kanina. Pero, by, ngayon ko lang din napansin mukha siyang ano. Cute cute naman kasi talaga niya kaya di ko yun naisip."

"Aw, ang cute naman ng baby ko. So, di mo siya itatago na lang?"

"Hindi no. Gagamitin ko pa rin yun. Nakakatanggal naman kasi talaga ng inis yun pag pinipindot ko."

"Hayaan mo, by, pag-uwi ko ako na lang pisilin mo."

Namula si Kyungsoo. Pulang-pula. Umiwas siya ng tingin sa boyfriend.

"Yiee, mas gusto niya. Miss mo na ba ako pisilin, by?"

"Tumigil ka nga, by!"

"Miss na din kita pisilin, baby ko."

Lalong namula si Kyungsoo at bumilis ang tibok ng puso.

Tumawa si Jongin at pinagmasdan siya nito maigi. "By, sa Lunes ah? Hintayin mo regalo ko. Mas matutuwa ka dun."

"Okay. Basta naman regalo mo, matutuwa ako, by."

Nagngitian silang dalawa.

"Pahinga ka na. Tutulog na din ako kasi duty ko na naman maya-maya. Basta sa Lunes ah? Sa office ka lang naman di ba?"

"Hm. Wednesdays tsaka Thursdays naman ako nagrerecruit sa ibang lugar. Tulog ka na, by. Wag ka papapagod. Miss na miss na kita. Mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita, by. Night night."

"Night, night, by ko."

* * *

Mabilis dumating ang Lunes. May transport strike, kaya late na dumating si Kyungsoo sa opisina.

Ayaw niya mabadtrip kaya inisip na lang niya ang padala ni Jongin na sa araw na iyon dadating.

Di na siya makapaghintay pang malaman mung anong klaseng regalo na naman ang bigay ni Jongin sa kanya.

Habang nagtatrabaho, tuwing napapapunta sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa desk niya, may mga mapang-asar na ngiti ang mga ito sa kanya.

Pero wala na siyang pake. Isa pa, sinasadya na rin niya na pindutin si Jonini o kaya naman si Jingo tuwing napaparaan ang mga ito sa pwesto niya.

Lunch at walang package na dumating para sa kanya. Agad niyang kinausap ang guard sa opisina ukol dito.

"Kuya, wala po ba akong package?"

"May hinihintay ka ba?"

"Meron po."

"Shopee ba? May package dyan galing shopee."

"Hindi po shopee, Kuya eh. LBC po."

"Wala pa eh. Baka maya-maya pa yun. Padala ko na lang sa inyo, Ser."

"Sige, Kuya, salamat."

Pagkabalik sa opisina, chinat niya ang jowa.

_by, wala pa yung package mo :(_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

baka mamaya pa by. kalma ka lang diyan

At baka nga mamaya pa ang package, kaya di na muna ito inisip ni Kyungsoo at nagtrabaho na lang muna.

Break time sa hapon. Pumunta ulit siya sa guard nila.

"Kuya, may package na po ba na dumating?"

"LBC no? Wala e, Lazada yung dumating kanina."

"Ah, ganun po ba..."

"Ngayon mo daw ba makukuha?"

"Opo, eh. Sige po, salamat na lang po ulit."

Ngunit, sa buong maghapon niya sa opisina, walang package na dumating para sa kanya.

Bago maghanda umuwi, chinat siya ni Jongin.

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

office ka pa rin?

_oo pero pauwi na_

_wala pa rin yung package, by baka bukas pa yun_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

check mo sa guard ulit baka andyan na :)

_sige_

_uwi muna ako love u_

** _Baby Damulag Ko ❤_ **

love you too :-*

"Bye!" Paalam niya sa mga kaopisina pero sumabay na rin ang mga ito sa kanya sa paglabas.

"Uy, Soo, sinearch ko yung Dingding Toy na yan, may stuffed toy din pala na ganyan. May 15 cm, may 20, may 30 pa!" Imporma sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila sa hallway.

"Talaga ba?" At naisip ni Kyungsoo, pano kaya kung yun din pala ang bagong package ni Jongin sa kanya? Di malabong mangyari.

"Oo, bibili din ako nun pangregalo sa mga trops ko."

"Ako din, pero yang mini version lang." Sabi naman ni Jongdae habang nakapila na sila sa biometrics para makapag-out na.

Nauna sina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa pila dahil sila yung makakapal ang mukha na sumingit sa pila. Tropa kasi nilang dalawa yung pinagsingitan nila.

Pagka-out, bago makalabas ng building, napansin niya sina Jongdae at Baekhyun na nagtatawanan sa labas, may kausap.

Di niya pinansin ang mga ito dahil tatanungin niya ulit si kuya guard kung may dumating na package, kasi baka meron na nga.

Pero pagtapak sa labas, huminto rin ang pagtawa nina Jongdae at Baekhyun. At sa kanyang pagtingala, isang whole package ang sumalubong sa kanya.

Dahil sa gilid ni Baekhyun, doon nakatayo ang mas inaasahan niyang package na makuha.

"By!" Ngiti ng gwapong-gwapo niyang jowa na agad niyang tinakbuhan para yakapin.

"By!!"

Mahigpit na yakap ang pinagsaluhan nilang dalawa.

Pagkabitaw, nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo habang di pa rin makapaniwala na naririto na ang mahal niya.

"By, ito ba? Ito ba yung package mo? Hindi yung 15, 20, 30 cm na stuffed toy ni Jonini at Jingo?"

"Oo, By. Ito nga. Ako nga yung package mong dadating." Hawak ni Jongin sa matataba pa ring mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago yumakap muli si Kyungsoo. "Teka, alam mo yung stuffed toy nun?"

"Hm, sabi ni Baek kanina." Sabay tingin sa maingay na kaopisina sa tabi.

"Yiee, iba na mahihimas niya mamaya at bukas hindi na si Jonini niya at JingoBELLS." Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya. IISTAPELIRIN TALAGA NIYA BUNGANGA NITO.

"Mtagalang paggagatas yan." Gatong pa ni Jongdae na tuwang-tuwa sa pangaasar.

"Tumigil nga kayo ambabastos ng mga utak niyo!"

"Iba pa rin ang REAL sa PLASTIC lang, di ba, Dae?" Di pa tapos ang Baekhyun.

"Onga, onga, tsaka ba't naman kami bastos e ibig sabihin naman namin mapipisil mo na kamay ng jowa mo. Ano ba iniisip mo ha? Ikaw ah, naughty boy ka ha.."

Nakakapit lang si Kyungsoo sa jowa na nakatitig lang sa kanya at natatawa. Pero inirapan pa rin niya ang mga malisyosong kaopisina.

"Umuwi na nga kayo!"

"Oo na, uwi na kami. Enjoy squeezing, hehe." Paalam ni Baekhyun sa kanila na may mapanlokong ngiti bago higitin si Jongdae paalis.

"Bye Kyungsoo! Happy squeezing!" Kaway naman nito habang papalayo silang dalawa ni Baekhyun.

Natawa lang naman si Jongin habang akbay ang jowa, pero naudlot din iyon dahil sinuntok siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso.

"Ba't di mo man lang sinabi na uuwi ka na!?"

Ngumuso si Jongin, himas ang makapal na braso na sinuntok ng kasintahan. Pero ngumiti rin.

"Kasi gusto ko isurprise baby ko. Ayos ba, By?"

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng jowa bilang sagot. "Dami mo alam, By! Tara na nga uwi na tayo."

Kiniss siya ni Jongin sa labi nang walang pasabi.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at ang mukha niya ay kulay kamatis na.

"Kiss muna bago tayo umuwi. Ok, tapos na. Tara."

Magkahawak-kamay, sabay silang umuwi.

_Epilogue_

Nasa iisa silang kama, nakahiga, magkayakap, walang nagsasalita.

Payapa.

Hanggang sa pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang katahimikan at humarap sa kasintahang ubod ng gwapo.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?" Tumingin ito sa kanya nang taaman.

Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa dibdib ng boyfriend at ginuhit ang hintuturo roon. Napakaganda ng hubog ng dibdib ni Jongin. Napakalapad. Napakatigas. Napaka-well defined.

"Pwede papisil?"

May ngiting sumilay sa bibig ng kasintahan nang harapin siya nito nang maayos. "Ng alin, By?"

Kumagat-labi si Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang hintuturo malapit sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin.

Sinundan naman ng tingin ni Jongin ang hintuturo ng kairog at medyo kinakapos na siya ng hininga dahil gusto niya ito. Itong kung ano mang binabalak ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya nito at sabik na sabik na siya lalo na't tumitigas at tumataas na ang dapat tumaas. Hinihintay lang niya na mag-first move ang kasintahan. At ito na nga ang pinakahinihintay niya.

"By, ano na?" Tanong niya habang nasa garter na ng boxers niya nakahawak si Kyungsoo. Nang-aasar ang mga daliri nitong magaling manukso.

"Heh." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo na mapang-asar bago tinaas ang mga daliri at pinulupot na lang ang mga ito sa braso ni Jongin. "Papisil lang naman ng braso mo, By."

Tagumpay! Yan ang naglalarawan ngayon sa ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Habang ang kay Jongin, tila naging abo na ang mukha nito sa pagkadismaya.

At kiniss nang kiniss nang kiniss nang kiniss ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya kasabay ng mga mapanggigil na mga pisil. "Miss na miss ko na tong pisilin, By! Lalong lumalaki!" Malalim ang tono pa ng pagtawa nito.

Natulala na lang ang Jongin sa kisame, gustong maiyak, dahil nakaumbok na sa kanyang boxers ang totoong Dingding Squishy Toy na walang katulad.

Di bale, kasama na niya ang mahal at yun naman ang mas importante.


End file.
